


Bow That Playboy

by Jicheol_Seohyun



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BTOB (Band), Highlight | Beast (Band), ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicheol_Seohyun/pseuds/Jicheol_Seohyun
Summary: My I don't know how many unfinish story.Lol... I hope you guys enjoy this story... I may upload before with different character but enjoy....
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Go Kyungpyo/Seo Joohyun, Jo Jinho | Jino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok, Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Lee Jinhyuk/Han Seungwoo, Lee Minhyuk/Lim Hyunsik, Song Yuqi/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 2





	1. Synopsis

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is my new story... Silly me didn't finish my other story but I try to finish the others too..

The Story about a girl name Kang Hyunggu that change Yang Hongseok, a playboy who is a CEO at Pentagon Holding that has play lots of girls’ heart who just want his fame and  
money. One day, Ms Seo Joohyun, Hongseok's mum ask Hyunggu to change Hongseok attitude. Hyunggu accepted the challenge. Many things Hyunggu do to change Hongseok. Until Hyunggu realised she has fall in love with Hongseok. One day, Hongseok propose Hyunggu to be his wife, she accept.

What will happen to Hyunggu and Hongseok after they got married? Will Hongseok's ex-girlfriend come and hurt Hyunggu?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel:   
> \- Hongseok and Hyunggu are together  
> -Hyunggu have a surprise for Hongseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it maybe too early to give you guys a suppose to be surprise, but just trying to give a new vibe story i suppose. Hope you guys enjoy the story...

Lived a happy couple who got married for a year after dating for 6 months. Yang Hongseok and Kang Hyunggu who love each other no matter what. One day, Hyunggu feel sick and decided to go to the clinic nearby. She asks Hongseok permission to go clinic. He currently working at his office.

“Hello…” said Hongseok.

“Oppa, it’s me Hyunggu” said Hyunggu.

“Oh Hyunggu ah, Wae? Are you ok?” ask Hongseok with worry.

“I’m ok. Just a bit dizzy and my stomach feel uncomfortable. Don’t worry I’m fine… Oh! Oppa.” Said Hyunggu. She knows that her husband is worry.

“Yes, dear?” said Hongseok.

“I call you to ask if I can go to the clinic. Can I?” ask Hyunggu.

“Sure, you can. Want me to take you there?” ask Hongseok.

“No, It’s ok. I don’t want to disturb your work. I can go there myself. I will immediately call you if something happens.” Said Hyunggu.

“Alright, be careful. I hope nothing bad happen to you. I will finish my work faster ok.” Said Hongseok.

“No. I’m fine, Oppa. You don’t need to rush your work. I will call you when I’m done.” Said Hyunggu.

“Alright… I have a meeting with Victon Holding. See you at home. Love you…” said Hongseok.

“Alright, Love you too, Oppa.” Said Hyunggu.

After she ends the call, she went to her car to go to clinic. When she arrived, she registered her name to see the doctor. A few minutes later, her name got called by a nurse that the doctor want to see her. She went in and has been check by the doctor named Dr. Jinho (Hyunggu's cousin). After been check-up, Hyunggu got nervous to see the result from the doctor.

“Well Jinho Unnie, am I have disease or something?” ask Hyunggu nervously.

“Well Hyunggu, according to the result you have something on your tummy.” Said Jinho.

“What, am I having cancer Unnie?” said Hyunggu with shock.

“No Hyunggu, you are pregnant for 2months now. Congratulation...” said Jinho with a smile.

“Jinja, I’m pregnant.” Ask Hyunggu.

“Neh, don’t worry I know you scare and nervous since this was your first child. I will give some medicine you need to eat to support the baby since it was still fragile.” Said Jinho.

“Thank you Unnie.” Said Hyunggu. She hugs her cousin happily.

“You're welcome. You need to be careful. You need to have plenty of rest and don’t carry heavy stuff or do lots of things. Hongseok going to be really happy about it.” Said Jinho.

“I will, Unnie.” said Hyunggu.

= = =

After Hyunggu got the medicine from the pharmacy, she can’t wait to tell Hongseok about the news. She decides to surprise her husband since their anniversary was around the corner. She went back home to take a rest after she do some cooking and have ate the medicine that the doctor gave her. 3 hours later, she had awoken because someone had wake her up, it was her husband Yang Hongseok. He just come back from work.

“Hey, you’re back.” Said Hyunggu. She kisses him.

“Sorry, I’m a bit late. Have you eaten yet?” ask Hongseok. He unties his tie.

“Not yet. Why don’t you take a bath first? Then, we can eat dinner together.” Said Hyunggu.

“Alright. Wait for me, ok.” Said Hongseok. He ruffles his wife’s hair.

After dinner, they went straight to their room. They are cuddling while watch a movie.

“So, did you go to the clinic?” ask Hongseok.

“Yeah. I went to Jinho Unnie’s clinic.” Said Hyunggu.

“What did she say? Are you ok?” ask Hongseok.

“I’m fine. She said I just need more rest and don’t get stress. That’s all.” Said Hyunggu with a smile.

“That’s good to hear. I thought you have fever or what. I’m worry you know.” Said Hongseok with worry.

“I know…” said Hyunggu.

“Now, let’s go to sleep. You need more rest.” Said Hongseok.

“Good night, Oppa. I love you.” Said Hyunggu. She kisses Hongseok’s lip.

“Love you too, Yang Hyunggu.” Said Hongseok. He kisses Hyunggu’s lips again.

Hyunggu can’t wait till their anniversary. It will be the biggest present to give to Hongseok. They hug and went to sleep after chat about what had happen today. They sleep peacefully.


End file.
